


iHeart You

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, Fake Relationship, Happy Ending, Harry already loves Louis, Louis falls in love, M/M, Pretending, Smut, Vegas, drunk marriage, elounor relationship, for once management is helpful, iHeart Radio Music Festival setting, not detailed, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lads have a few days off before their performance at the iHeart Radio Music Festival. They're set to be in the studio recording their new album on those days. When Harry hears Louis talking to Eleanor, telling her he's bought her plane ticket so she can come out Harry decides he doesn't want to see her or have her anywhere near. He's sick of her. So he goes to management and for once in their lives they agree with him. They say what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas... but maybe not this time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	iHeart You

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

A few days off from touring, even spent in the studio, is still a few days off from touring.

That's at least how Harry looks at it. It doesn't mean he doesn't have to get up early, because they still do thanks to management. It does mean that he doesn't have a sound check at a stadium and he doesn't have to sort out his wardrobe and he doesn't have to perform for two hours in front of thousands of screaming girls. For a couple of days his ears won't be ringing - not that he doesn't love to hear the fans screaming for them - but a break is always nice.

They're in the process of recording the new album and management has made sure they have some full days to be in a studio instead of having to do it on the bus or in a hotel room again.

"Right, so I booked your ticket, you should get the email with all the information."

Is what Harry heard as he walked into their dressing room before their Dallas show. He doesn't have to look to know it's Louis talking on the phone.

"Okay, I'll see you then babe." Louis said into the phone, not even paying attention to the other lads moving about the room. "Love you too, bye."

"Everything all set?" Liam questioned from the other side of the room.

"Yep, purchased her ticket, she'll be out here day before to attend the concert and then the three days we're off plus the festival." Louis answered, smiling over at Liam. "What about Sophia?"

"She's not sure if she'll be able to stay the whole time because of work." Liam answered.

Harry gave Liam a sympathetic smile. He liked Sophia, they got along good and he could easily share a laugh with her and she makes Liam smile which is a big deal. He also likes the fact that she doesn't use Liam, she actually pays for a lot of what she does, always refusing when Liam wants to buy her something she's picked up to get - arguing what's the point in having a job and getting paid if I don't spend a little money. Harry always has to laugh because Liam is whipped and Sophia gets her way. It's something he rather likes about Perrie too. She's working hard and making money and refusing to let Zayn buy her things except occasionally.

"That sucks mate." Louis responded as he stood up to get ready for their concert.

Liam just shrugged his shoulders. He and Sophia understood each other. She had to work and he had to work. They couldn't just stop working and neither of them expected the other to do that. 

"When does Soph get in?" Harry questioned looking over at Liam.

"Same day as Eleanor." Liam answered, sitting down so Lou could fix his hair.

"Cool, it'll be nice to see her again." Harry patted Liam's shoulder as he walked passed him. "You always get all glowy when you know she's coming."

Liam blushed and Harry laughed as he grabbed his concert clothes to change.

"Are you excited for Vegas?" Liam questioned, ignoring Harry's remark.

"Definitely." Harry nodded his head.

"What about you Louis?" Liam turned back to Louis.

"Yeah mate, a week with El makes it even better." Louis replied and Harry rolled his eyes out of Louis' view.

Later that night, after the concert is over and they're back in their hotels, Harry can't fall asleep. He seriously does not want to spend any time in the studio with her around and he definitely doesn't want her at the festival and he really doesn't want her around at all. It's not his style to meddle but...

"What can I do for you Harry?" Harry Magee answered the phone.

"I was wondering about something..." Harry responded slowly, keeping his voice low even though Louis is four doors down in another hotel room.

"Go on..." Harry Magee responded.

"Well... you see... we have those three days of recording coming up and you've said we all need to be super focused so we can get it done.  I'm not concerned about Liam, Sophia always respects him when he's working. However, I'm concerned about Louis. He's always getting distracted because of Eleanor." Harry said, laying back in bed.

"Hmmm." Harry Magee hummed thoughtfully. "I get what you mean... I've noticed that too..."

"Can't you do something about it?" Harry questioned. "I mean... I just don't want to be in the studio all the time and get no sleep..."

"I understand you Harry. I had honestly already been considering telling Louis that she wasn't allowed to come out. I'll be taking care of it tomorrow." Harry Magee responded.

"Thanks... just like I didn't want Louis to know it was me talking to you." Harry stated nervously.

"Don't worry about it. My lips are sealed." Magee promised and then with a final goodbye he hung up.

Harry set his phone back on the table next to the bed and situated himself again. Once he was comfortable, he let his eyes drift shut and a smile pulled at his lips. Maybe management wasn't so bad.

He has to hide his smile the next morning when he hears a very angry voice coming from the hallway.

"ARE YOU FUCKING WITH ME!?!?" Louis yelled into the phone as he spoke with Harry Magee.

"No I'm not Louis. The rest of the team and myself are concerned about distractions during the recording process and not getting things done. We're also concerned because you have rehearsals for the iHeart festival and you do not need to be distracted, the stage set up is different." Harry Magee answered. 

"And yet Sophia still gets to come!?!" Louis exclaimed as Harry stepped out of his room. 

"Yes. She does because she respects Liam and the fact that he has a job to do." Magee responded. "It's as simple as this. We've already canceled the plane ticket. You WILL call Miss. Calder and tell her she is not allowed to come out."

"Fuck you." Louis hissed into the phone.

"Oh and Louis... if you don't tell her, I will." Harry Magee stated firmly and then hung up with a click.

"Bastard." Louis sneered, shoving his phone into his pocket.

"Are you okay Lou?" Harry questioned, cautiously walking forward.

"Yeah Haz, I'm fine... just... aggravated. They said El can't come out because she's a distraction." Louis muttered looking over at his best mate.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Harry responded, faking sympathy for the older lad.

Inside he was spinning and jumping and running and screaming with happiness.

Louis shrugged his shoulders and Harry held out his arms, making grabby hands. Louis couldn't help but smile as he walked into Harry's embrace. 

"It's gonna be a great week still." Harry murmured, pressing his nose into Louis' hair briefly before pulling away.

"I suppose." Louis responded stepping back. "Well, I'm going to get some breakfast, I'll see you downstairs I guess."

And with that Louis headed off down to the restaurant in the hotel where no doubt Niall probably already was. Once the lift doors were closed Harry fist punched the air letting out a drawn out 'yessss'!

"Finally taking things into your own hands I see." Liam's voice startled Harry making him shriek and turn around clutching his chest.

"Seriously Liam. You nearly gave me a heart attack." Harry pouted then straightened up. "And I have no idea what you're talking about."

"My room was right next to yours." Liam stated crossing his arms and quirking an eyebrow at Harry. "So... You obviously fancy Louis. Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because sometimes you guys just aren't that great at keeping secrets especially since we agree no secrets in the band." Harry replied, heading back towards his room.

"I would have never told him, you know that." Liam said, following after him. "Anyways, you like Sophia but not Eleanor?"

"She uses him and he rarely smiles when she's around. Sophia doesn't use you and you guys always look happy together." Harry answered, opening up his door.

"And you like Louis, so you're jealous." Liam chuckled entering the room.

"Look, you can't tell him or anyone for that matter. For one bloody week we actually have some time, I want to hang out with Louis just like we used to do. I want to have candy and junk food and put in a movie and cuddle on a coach. Don't ruin this." Harry turned to face Liam.

"Alright Haz... go get your boy." Liam smiled, ruffled Harry's curls, and then left to go eat.

A week later they arrived in Las Vegas. Management had booked them at The Luxor Hotel There rooms all have amazing views and are decked with modern features and super comfortable beds. 

They headed to the studio the day after arriving. They're a little more than half way through the new album and they're all getting excited for the upcoming release of their new single and for the fans to hear all the new songs. They've all helped write the album just like Midnight Memories and they're proud of it. 

-*-

Things go smoothly in the studio on the first day. Sophia stopped by with one of her friends to bring all of them Starbucks.

"Thanks Soph." Harry smiled, accepting the frappe she brought him.

"No problem Harry, how's recording going so far?" Sophia questioned eyeing Liam in the recording booth. 

"Really great so far. We haven't had any distractions, it's great." Harry answered and Sophia laughed softly. 

"I can't wait to hear the whole thing. Liam's only let me listen to one song." Sophia said, handing Niall a drink when he came in.

"This is why I love you." Niall thanked her, taking the drink. 

Sophia laughed and shook her head, turning to Zayn and Louis as they walked in right after Niall. They both thanked her then settled on the sofa while they waited for their turn in the booth. Once Liam came out, Sophia handed him his drink and with a quick kiss, she and her friend left to go shopping.

"Seriously Liam, if you ever get tired of her..." Niall started but Liam cut him off.

"I'll never get tired of her." Liam stated, love for the brunette girl evident in his eyes.

Everyone chuckled and continued sipping their drinks and making comments about the songs, occasionally changing something.

-*-

The second day of recording is much like the first except this time Sophia and her friend come in with food and drinks.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Liam commented, hugging his girlfriend close.

"Starve probably." Zayn remarked and Liam glared at him.

"I know how to cook. It's Louis that doesn't." Liam responded earning a huff from Louis.

"It's not my fault... kitchens just hate me." Louis stated, curling his legs underneath himself.

"You did good when we cooked on live TV that one time." Harry said, looking over at the blue eyed lad.

"Yeah because you were there to guide me." Louis replied as he picked up his sandwich.

"You two make a perfect team." Niall commented, before biting into his own sandwich.

Harry looked over at Niall and then his eyes went to Liam with a questioning look. Liam made a subtle gesture letting him know he hadn't said anything to Niall and Harry sagged with relief.

"Well, we better be off. I found the cutest shoes yesterday that I wanted but the line was really long." Sophia said standing up with her friend. 

"Did you need money?" Liam asked, already going for his wallet.

"Nope, I've got it covered babe." Sophia smiled, leaning down for a kiss and hushed I love you.

"Seriously Li... if ever..." Niall started again once the girls were gone.

"No." Liam shook his head then headed off into the booth.

-*-

The third day of recording was the longest. There was just one chorus they couldn't get right and they couldn't figure out why.

"Is it the pitch... is it like too high?" Niall questioned as they all listened to the music that had already been recorded.

"No I don't think so..." Zayn answered, frowning a little.

"Maybe it's the lyrics?" Louis suggested picking up the sheet of paper with the lyrics.

"Yeah... I agree with Lou, maybe the lyrics aren't flowing right." Harry agreed, looking over Louis' shoulder. "Let's run through them, yeah?"

They went through the lyrics and changed a few things before heading back into the recording booth. 

It goes a lot smoother but it's still not quite right so they go back to square one and start trying to change the lyrics again.

It ends up taking all day and into the night before they finally have everything they were supposed to do on the third day done. They're dragging their feet when they get back to the hotel. Sophia had brought them dinner as well as snacks once it got later but had already retired to the hotel for the night and was sleeping soundly when they arrived.

-*-

The day before the iHeart festival they were completely free, though half the day was already gone by the time they all woke up. They went out together to shop on the strip before tossing their bags in their rooms and heading to one of the restaurants in the hotel.

After they finished eating they all headed to their rooms but Harry grabbed Louis before he could go into his.

"Hey Lou..." Harry said, grabbing his elbow.

"Yeah Haz?" Louis questioned turning to face him.

"Do you wanna watch a movie?" Harry asked quietly, willing himself not to blush.

"Sure... wait... do you have candy?" Louis inquired with a quizzical look.

"Course." Harry chuckled and Louis smiled.

"Then, yeah, definitely." Louis nodded, pulling Harry along towards Harry's room.

They settled on a new movie called 'Love, Rosie'. It sends Harry to tears as Rosie's best friend moves away and then again when a girl she told to look her best friend up ends up getting engaged to him after Rosie has realized she loves him. 

"You are such a sap." Louis chuckled quietly in the dark room.

They were sat on Harry's bed watching the movie and at first he doesn't realize it, between the noise of the film and the noise of him sucking on a lollipop, but in a moment of silence he hears Harry's soft whimper.

Reaching over, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into his side. It's nothing more than a friendly gesture to Louis, but it makes Harry's heart flutter. He snuggled into Louis' side, a position he hasn't been in in a very long time - too long. 

"You're a sap too." Harry responded, tangling their legs together.

"But you're a bigger one." Louis replied, then went back to sucking on his lollipop.

Once the movie ended, Louis detangled himself from Harry and tossed away his trash before picking up his phone, realizing he hadn't bothered checking it the entire time he was with Harry. He's got multiple texts from Eleanor, the last one saying she was going to sleep and that's it. 

"I'm heading back to my room. Night Harry." Louis said going to the door as Harry was coming out of the bathroom.

"Night Lou." Harry responded and then Louis was gone.

Harry fell into bed a little while later with a content smile on his lips. Today was the first time he and Louis had just hung out together, just the two of them with no interruptions.

He falls asleep dreaming what it would be like to hold Louis' hand.

-*-

The next day flew by and suddenly they were getting dressed for their festival performance. They went through their before show ritual then ran out to greet the thousands of people. 

After they performed, they head to the VIP section to watch the rest of the performers before heading to one of the parties afterwards.

The rest of the night is a bit of a blur - filled with too much alcohol and dancing.

-*-

When Harry woke up the next morning he feels heavy. It takes him a couple of minutes to get his eyes to clear up from sleep before he realizes he's in bed with someone and their arm is draped over him and he's got his head tucked under their chin.

First thing he notices is that it is in fact a man. No boobs in sight and that arm definitely doesn't belong to a girl. 

Second thing he notices is there persons stomach is tone but looks just a tad soft.

Third thing he notices is that there is a scattering of tattoos on the mans arm and they all belong to Louis William Tomlinson.

Harry froze up instantly. 

Why was Louis in his bed and why were they cuddles like this?

And then there's another realization... They're both naked, he can feel Louis' bare thigh against his leg.

Harry began pulling away only to have Louis try and pull him back in.

"Lou..." Harry whispered urgently, wincing at the pain that goes from his bum right up his spine.

Oh...

"Louis..." He whispered, voice taking on more urgency. "Louis wake up!"

Louis only groaned in his sleep and tried once again to pull Harry back in.

"Louis! Wake up!" Harry urged, reaching to shake Louis.

"Fuck... go to sleep." Louis groaned, removing himself from Harry and turning over.

"Louis..." Harry choked and he sees Louis' entire body go ridged.

Louis shot up in bed and whipped around to face Harry with wide eyes.

"What... Why are you in my room?" Louis questioned.

"I don't... I don't know... I don't remember what happened..." Harry sputtered, trying not to be obvious as he moved.

"And?" Louis said, knowing immediately that there was something Harry was hiding.

"I'm... uh..." Harry started turning crimson as he shifted again trying to find a position that didn't hurt so much. 

"Did we..." Louis trailed off, taking note of Harry's discomfort.

"Y-Yeah." Harry stuttered quietly.

"Shit... Shit this is not good." Louis stated, bringing his hand up to rub over his face.

Harry goes pale.

Like deathly pale and his eyes go big making Louis frown.

Harry can't even speak he just points at Louis' hand with a shaky finger. Louis looked at his hand and he nearly passes out because holy shit that's a wedding band!

"Oh no..." Louis croaked with a horrified expression. 

He looked over at Harry who was shaking like a leaf as he brought his left hand up to find an identical ring on his own finger.

"Oh no..." Louis repeated. "We... fuck... we... how drunk were we!?"

"I don't... I can't remember anything." Harry choked out, near tears.

"Shit... okay... um... management can take care of this yeah..." Louis tried to find a solution to the massive mess they've gotten into.

Picking up his phone he dialed management.

"Just how drunk were you last night?" Is what Louis hears when Harry Magee answers the phone.

"How...?" Louis started but Magee cuts him off.

"It's everywhere. Everywhere. In magazines, on twitter, facebook, instagram, gossip sites, TV... everywhere." Magee stated and the world falls out from under Louis' feet.

"What exactly is everywhere?" Louis tried to remain calm, fingers crossed that it's just that they all got drunk.

"The fact that you are married to Harry and he's no longer a Styles, he's Tomlinson." Magee answered and yeah, Louis' world has just fallen off it's axis.

"What do we do?" Louis questioned, watching out of the corner of his eyes as Harry got out of bed and made his way into the bathroom, naked with a wobble.

They. Had. Sex. It's the main thought in Louis' head.

"I'll discuss it with the others and Simon and call you back. Until then do NOT leave that hotel room and do not use your computer or phone." Magee ordered and then hung up.

"Right... okay. We'll be waiting." Louis responded then hung up.

He set his phone down and ignored it when it buzzed immediately after. Eleanor's name flashed on the screen and Louis doesn't even want to answer that call right now. He's not even tempted. Almost as soon as the phone stops going off, it's buzzing again, this time it's his mum. And well... he knows Magee told him to stay off his phone but... his mum is the one person he can for sure count on.

"Hello?" Louis answered quietly.

"Louis..." Jay sighed. "Are you okay?"

"I'm - I'm not sure. We just woke up and..." Louis' voice wavered, he can't even believe this. "Mum... there's a wedding band on my hand and I don't even remember how it got there."

"All I know is there is a bunch of articles online and there's a bunch of pictures of you and Harry going into one of those wedding chapels with Niall and Zayn... and then there's pictures of you two coming out looking thrilled to death. There's also some pictures of you two arriving at the hotel. You were quite possessive." Jay chuckled lightly, not wanting to upset Louis more.

"Mum..." Louis groaned, smiling a little despite himself. 

"Hey, I'm sure management will come up with a solution, yeah? They always do." She assured him, clicking off the web page.

"Yeah... I should probably go in case they call back... don't wanna miss that call." Louis responded. "I'll talk to you later, love you."

"I love you too, tell Harry I love him too and he needs to call me, I miss chatting with him - such a charm." Jay stated, smiling and thinking Anne did a fantastic job raising Harry to be so polite and kind.

"I will, bye." Louis replied.

He set his phone back down on the dresser just as Harry emerged from the bathroom. He wobbled over to his suitcase and opened it, searching around. Finally he pulled out a small bottle and tapped out two pills for himself and then turned to offer Louis the bottle.

"Thanks." Louis muttered, tapping out two pills for himself. "Mum sends her love."

Harry nodded his head and tossed the bottle back into the case. He's got on clothes now, a pair of joggers and a white t-shirt.

"What did management say?" Harry questioned quietly.

"They said they would call back when they had a solution." Louis answered, not looking up to meet Harry's eyes.

This is so, so fucked up. How did this all happen? He hadn't even been near Harry at the party, they had been hanging with different people.

"Zayn and Niall witnessed the wedding." Louis commented suddenly and Harry's eyes moved up to his. "Yeah... mum said there's pictures online and they were with us, obviously trashed as well."

"So they're partly to blame then." Harry tried to joke weakly.

"I suppose." Louis shrugged, looking back down at the floor. "Are um... are you okay?"

It takes Harry a second to know what Louis means but when he gets it he blushes cherry red and shifts where he's sat on the bed.

"I uh... yeah.. yeah I'm okay... bit sore... but yeah." Harry managed to get out. "I think you must have been good if that helps any."

Louis let's out a weak laugh at Harry's attempt to lighten the situation some.

"This is such shit." He spoke scrubbing his hands over his face. "I'm not supposed to be fucking married because I went off and got trashed. Eleanor is going to kill me. We'd been talking about... and now she'll probably hate me."

Harry tried to ignore the pang in his chest. He can put together what Eleanor and Louis have been discussing. He feels a little smug because now Louis can't marry her because Harry has already filled that position of being wedded to Louis. 

Before either of them could make another comment there's banging at the door.

Louis walked over and looked through the peak hole before sighing. It's the other three plus Sophia. He opened the door and they all hurried inside before shutting the door again.

"For the record. I was completely smashed." Niall declared looking between everyone.

"I was as well." Zayn stated looking rather guilty.

"How did this even happen? Do any of you remember anything?" Louis questioned, sitting back down on the bed with Harry but putting as much distance between them as possible.

"I remember Harry coming over and saying something to you before you guys went to dance for a bit." Zayn replied then shook his head. "But other than that, no, not really."

"We did shots." Niall stated, tugging at his hair trying to remember. "Tequila."

"Shit. Well there's our answer. Tequila always makes us do stupid things." Louis grumbled suddenly remembering he was wearing a wedding band.

He took it off and examined it. It's very simple but quite lovely if he's being honest. There's a little inscription on the inside that says 'iHeart You'. 

"Does yours say the same thing?" Louis questioned glancing at Harry.

"Um..." Harry hummed taking off the ring. "I heart you."

"Well, at least it's cute." Niall commented earning a cold glare from Louis.

Louis set the ring down on the nightstand as Harry got up to place his there too.

"Have you talked to management?" Liam question a moment later.

"We're waiting for them to call back. I guess they're checking to see how much damage this has done then coming up with a solution." Louis answered, crossing his arms. "Can one of you go get food, I'm starved?"

"I'll go." Sophia said standing up from where she was sat next to Liam.

"Take Paul with you. Things might be crazy..." Liam stated and she nodded then left.

Louis phone began to ring again and he glance at it but made no move to answer it.

"You gonna get that?" Niall asked looking from the phone to Louis.

"No." Louis shook his head, watching as the display went black again.

"Eleanor?" Zayn inquired curiously and Louis nodded. "Mate... you can't put it off..."

"I know that." Louis snapped, growing more irritated with the whole thing. "I'm waiting for management, at least then I can tell her not to worry about it, that management is fixing the problem."

Harry bit his lip and looked away knowing Liam was watching him. They remained silent until Sophia returned with the food but even then only made small conversation.

The phone finally rang two hours later. Liam and Sophia had returned to their room and Niall and Zayn had wondered to Niall's room to watch a movie.

"Hello?" Louis answered seeing that it was management.

"Hello Louis, go ahead and put me on speaker phone since this involves both of you." Magee ordered.

Louis switched the phone to speaker.

"Alright, it's on speaker and Harry is right here." Louis stated.

"Right then. So. We've been looking on multiple websites, social networks and gossip sites, and we've been looking at the response people are having to this news." Magee said, shuffling some papers. "The react is far better than we actually thought. We really thought we were going to go online and find out you had lost most of your followers and that people, even ones that aren't your fans, were making bad comments. Turns out... it's just the opposite. You've gained over five hundred thousands followers on all of your social sites and the comments you're receiving are more along the lines of congratulating you and stating their admiration for you two, saying you are brave."

"Point being?" Louis asked impatiently.

"Point being... this isn't hurting business." Magee answered and Louis gets it.

"No. HELL. NO." Louis roared angrily. "I am NOT pretending to be married to him just because you think it's good for business. No. I have a girlfriend whom I had been talking to about getting married. No absolutely not. I refuse."

"Look. Even if it was hurting business I couldn't do anything about it. United States law requires a couple to remain married for thirty days after their marriage license is signed. At the end of thirty days if they wish to get divorced, they can." Magee responded and both their jaws drop.

"So you're saying we have to stay married for a month? Like there's nothing we can do?" Harry questioned slowly.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Magee confirmed. "Now listen. I don't care how badly you two don't want to be married, but you need to make this look convincing - like you're actually happy together. This is going to reach out to a new audience so we might as well take advantage of the situation."

"You can't be serious? We're One Direction, surely you can do something." Louis spoke up again, completely against them staying married.

What would Eleanor say?

"I already tried Louis. They are firm on the law, they don't care who you are." Magee responded and Louis huffed. "Just act happy together. When thirty days is up we'll come up with a story as to why you're getting a divorce and give it to the media. Until then, get out there and make people believe in Larry Stylinson."

Louis tossed his phone away from him as soon as the conversation was over.

"This is complete bullshit." He grumbled, raking his fingers through his hair.

"We'll be okay..." Harry tried to soothe him some.

"I'm not worried about us you wanker! I'm worried about my real relationship with the person I actually want to be with." Louis snapped, jerking away when Harry tried to pat his shoulder.

Harry couldn't even form words as he blinked back some tears. 

"Least m' not some stranger." Harry muttered as he got up and hurried out of the room and down the hall to Liam's. 

Louis felt a bit rotten for making Harry think he didn't care at him at all. But he's snapped out of his thoughts when his phone starts ringing again. This time he picks up.

"Hey." He answered quietly.

"Hey!? I've been trying to get ahold of you for like three hours now because I found out when I woke up that you went off a married Harry and all you have to say is hey!?" Eleanor yelled at him.

"I was waiting to hear back from management. They were supposed to be finding a solution and we only just heard back." Louis defended himself.

"And?" Eleanor urged him to continue, clearly aggravated. 

"And... by law here... Harry and I have to remain married for thirty days. After thirty days we can divorce." Louis explained.

"You have to remain married or you want to remain married?" Eleanor snapped.

"Have you... weren't you listening? Management tried to get them to left off the law for us but they said no so we don't have in choice. Management said just act happy together for the month and then they'll send out a statement as to why we were suddenly divorcing." Louis explained.

"Don't get pissy with me." Eleanor replied. "How the hell did this even happen? Surely even drunk you know the difference between a male and female!"

"I was trashed. I don't remember a bloody thing so don't accuse me of anything." Louis responded, growing angry. "It's not like I fucking planned this shit or something. At least you don't have to deal with pretending to be married and in love with your best friend."

"Yeah no, I get the worse end of that stick by having to deal with your deluded fans!" Eleanor snapped back. "Literally, I get hate and messages all the time telling me I'm a beard and that you love Harry and that you're with Harry. Your fans are literally the stupidest people ever. But now look at that you're fucking MARRIED to him. For real. You are ACTUALLY married to him. He's a Tomlinson now by law!"

"Don't bash my fans." Louis growled. "I know I sent out that bullshit tweet, but I never should have. I never should have made any of my fans feel bad. They can think what they want as long as the people that are closest to me know the truth. So don't go calling the fanbase names."

"Whatever Louis. They're deluded freaks and you know it." Eleanor responded, and he can tell she's rolling her eyes. "I'm not coming out until this garbage is sorted out."

"Uh. Duh. I'm supposed to be married to Harry, of course you can't come out that would make me look like a cheater." Louis scoffed.

"As if you already don't? You do realize people are calling you that?" Eleanor replied. "I have to go. Call me when you get rid of the trash."

She doesn't wait for a reply, she just hangs up and Louis rolled his eyes.

"Lou?" Harry asked hesitatantly as he entered the room, eyes slightly red and puffy.

"What Harry?" Louis turned to look at him.

"Um... management... they wanted us to go out..." Harry spoke quietly.

Sighing heavily, Louis got up and headed into the bathroom. When he came out his hair was fixed and he was wearing a pair of blue denim shorts with a plain grey shirt. 

"Ready?" He questioned after pulling on his Vans.

"Uh yeah... um... the..." Harry gestured to the nightstand where the rings sat.

"Right..." Louis muttered moving to pick up his and slide it back onto his finger as Harry did the same.

With their cell phones and wallet in their pockets and Harry in black skinny jeans, brown boots, and the same white shirt from earlier, they headed out.

In the lift on the way down Harry subtly nudged Louis' hand with his own. They have to look like a couple and they have to look happy. So with a sigh, Louis laced his fingers with Harry and squeezed his hand. They can do this. They just have to be there for each other and they'll get through it and still be friends.The lift doors opened and they headed towards the hotel exit. 

It's absolutely mayhem outside. Fans and paps are waiting for them. The screams and yells are almost deafening. Louis tightened his grip on Harry's hand and pulled him through the mob of people as Paul and Cal guided them.

"Lunch first?" Louis questioned once they were in the car.

"Yeah, that's fine." Harry answered pulling on his seat belt.

They agree on The Cheesecake Factory. When they pulled up, there weren't any fans or paps waiting for them, but as soon as they stepped out of the car somebody shrieked and it alerts everyone and suddenly there are cameras pointed at them from all angles. Louis put his arm around Harry's waist as people began to crowd them and led him up to the restaurant with Paul and Cal.

The hostess is young and looks a bit flustered when she sees them, stumbling over her words as she greets them. She took them to a table away from everyone and let them know who their server was before disappearing. A minute later a waitress is hurrying up to them.

"Hi, I'm Cindy. Have you guys dined with us before?" She questioned politely.

"No." Harry shook his head, keeping his voice down.

"Oh well, welcome to the cheesecake factory. You can find all of our food and drinks items in this book. All of our specials are on this paper..." Cindy explained setting a sheet down. "Could I start you off with some drinks?"

"Coke for me." Louis answered with a small smile.

"And you?" Cindy turned to Harry.

"Water." Harry answered.

"Okay, I'll just go get those and let you have time to look at the menu. Let me know if you have any questions." Cindy stated and then hurried off.

From across the room Louis can see teenagers and even some adults snapping pictures of them.

"Everyone is watching us." Louis murmured with his eyes on the menu.

There's so many flacking options!

"You knew they would." Harry responded, keeping his eyes on his own menu.

"Yeah well. It's rude." Louis grumbled.

"It's normal. Even if we were here just as friends they'd be watching us." Harry said spotting a few things that sounded good.

Louis didn't answer, instead he continued to look at the menu. 

The waitress came back with their drinks and asked if they were ready to order. Harry looked up at Louis and he nodded at him and Harry turned to the waitress.

"I'll have the herb crusted salmon salad please." He requested closing the menu.

"Of course." Cindy responded writing it down. "And you?"

"The grilled shrimp and bacon club please." Louis responded, pushing his menu away.

"That's one of my favorites, it's delicious." Cindy stated as she wrote. "That'll be out shortly, just flag me down if you need me."

They both nodded and she walked away.

"I talked to my mum." Harry commented quietly.

"What'd she say?" Louis asked, casually sipping his drink.

"Asked a lot of questions... I explained everything and she just told me she'd support us no matter what." Harry answered. "Told me to tell you she love you and you should give her a call."

"You know... I don't know why our mums don't talk more... go to lunch or something like that." Louis commented.

"Probably because they live so far away from each other." Harry chuckled. "Otherwise we might not ever see them."

Louis laughed, really laughed for the first time that day. It was true. If Anne and Jay lived within thirty minutes of each other they would probably never get a chance to see their mums because they'd always be hanging out together.

They lapsed into easy conversation just like they always did, it was like both of them forgot they were legally married. Soon, Cindy brought their food and they dug right in. It tastes just as good as it looked when it was brought. 

When they finished up, Cindy returned again and asked if they'd like dessert. Louis was about to say no when Harry spoke up.

"Could we get a slice of the Chocolate Tuxedo Cream cheesecake?" Harry requested looking up at her. "With two forks."

"Absolutely." Cindy smiled and hurried off.

"What are you doing?" Louis hissed, leaning forward.

"Playing the part of a cute new couple. They said make everyone think we're super happy." Harry answered.

A few minutes later, Cindy returned with the cheesecake and Louis' mouth watered at the site. It looks absolutely delicious. 

"Enjoy!" Cindy cheered and walked away.

Harry picked up a fork while Louis was still examining the slice and forked off a bite. He held the fork in Louis direction and Louis frowned in confusion. Harry gestured to the fork with his eyes and brought it closer. Louis caught on to what Harry wanted and leaned forward to wrap his lips around the fork.

He's pretty sure it tastes even better than it looks. The chocolate flavor is rich and the texture is perfect. 

"Damn..." Louis moaned quietly. "That's really good. Here..." he said picking up his own fork and forking off a piece, offering it to Harry.

Harry leaned in and wrapped his lips around the fork then pulled away slowly, closing his eyes as the flavors hit his taste buds.

"Oh wow..." Harry hummed, savoring the flavor.

"I know right?" Louis chuckled, going in for another bite.

Once they finished up the slice, Cindy brought their bill and Louis handed over the proper amount of cash plus a tip. Standing up, he offered his hand to Harry and Harry smiled as he slipped his hand into Louis'.

Paul and Cal got up from their own booth, having been done and were just waiting for Harry and Louis, and walked out with them. There's fans and paps waiting this time. Like a good husband would, Louis figures, he keeps Harry close as they pushed through the crowd of people. 

Inside the car they both sighed in relief as the loudness of the screams lessen some. Paul asked where they wanted to go and their response is anywhere but here. Eventually they parked the car and decided to walk. Paul called for Preston and Mark to meet them at one of the shops so they would have extra security since the other boys were staying at the hotel.

Hand in hand they walked down the strip with the guards flanking them, keeping people away from them. They walked in and out of different shops, occasionally buying something they wanted. In one store, Louis spotted a bandanna he thought Harry would like a quickly bought it for the younger lad. Everyone is watching him as he removed the tag once the cashier handed him his receipt and then walk over to where Harry was standing looking at the very bandanna. 

"Don't move." Louis ordered as he tied the bandanna around Harry's head from behind. "There."

Harry looked over into the mirror and smiled seeing the bandanna he wanted in his hair.

"Looks good on you." Louis smiled, grasping Harry's waist - playing it up for everyone watching and taking pictures.

"Thanks Lou." Harry responded with a dimpled smile, turning enough to kiss Louis' cheek sweetly.

They hear fans coo at them and more cameras go off. 

"You're welcome Hazzabear." Louis replied, figuring the old nickname was cute and fluffy enough to convince everyone they were happily married.

Harry smiled rather happily at him and then linked their hands together again, walking towards the exit. He bought Louis a new pair of Vans in another store and then they back onto the strip. After a while of walking Harry's eyes caught sight of a frozen yogurt shop and he promptly pulled Louis in it's direction.

"Hello! Welcome to Pinkberry!" A middle aged man greet them as they walked in with security. "What can I get you?"

"Original for me." Louis answered after looking over the options. "What about you babe?" he questioned turning to Harry, who to his surprise, blushed.

"Uh watermelon please." Harry responded a moment later.

"Small, medium, or large?" The man questioned, gesturing to the cup sizes.

"Medium good for you?" Louis asked Harry quietly and he nodded. "Medium."

The man set to work scooping out their yogurt and set the two cups on the counter.

"Any toppings?" The man questioned stepping in front of the spread of toppings.

"White chocolate crisps." Harry said looking at the little white pearl looking balls in one of the containers.

"Strawberries and the dark chocolate crisps." Louis stated, looking over at the man.

He finished adding their toppings and rang them up at the register. Louis paid as Harry picked up their cups and two spoons. 

It was a given they couldn't hold hands while they were eating so they walked closer to each other, occasionally bumping arms. 

"Do you think we should get something for the others?" Louis questioned as they walked around people.

"It wouldn't hurt. This is effecting them too..." Harry responded quietly.

"Pastries and chocolate?" Louis suggested gesturing to a store called Palio Pronto.

They walked in and the lady at the counter smiled at them.

"Hi, what would you like?" She questioned kindly.

"Ten of your most popular pastries and some chocolates." Louis answered.

"We've got a fresh batch of pastries coming out of the oven in about five minutes if you'd like to wait." The woman responded, still smiling at them.

"We don't mind waiting." Harry spoke up. 

They walked over to a small booth and sat down next to each other while the security guards ordered for themselves.

"How does yours taste?" Harry questioned, looking at Louis' cup of frozen yogurt.

"S' really good - the berries are a good touch and those little chocolate crisps are so good. Yours?" Louis responded.

"Tastes like watermelon." Harry chuckled, glancing around to see a number of teenagers watching through in the shop and outside at the windows. "Bet they'd taste good together..." he commented looking back at Louis.

Louis took a moment to comprehend exactly what Harry was saying, but then it dawned on him. Harry was saying they should kiss. He doesn't want to kiss him, it's not who he's supposed to be kissing, but he guesses he really doesn't have a choice.

"Yeah... probably..." Louis replied, leaning in a little closer. "Wanna find out." he smiled, trying to be convincing to everyone with a camera witnessing their 'private moment'.

Harry leaned in and their noses bumped once before Louis just pressed forward wanting to get it over with. Their lips met softly and Louis has to admit that Harry's lips are really soft and feel like pillows against his own. He tastes like watermelon with a touch of white chocolate.

Louis' lips taste like the strawberries he got on his yogurt with a touch of chocolate from the crisps. He wants to get the taste off of Louis' tongue, but he knows Louis won't allow that. So he just opts to bite Louis' bottom lip gently and tug on it a little as he pulls away. 

They've both still got their eyes closed and are fully aware of people taking pictures and some screams coming from outside. Harry released Louis' lip, then pressed a quick kiss to his lips before just resting his forehead against Louis' for a moment.

When they pulled back Harry smiled at Louis shyly and Louis thinks he's just doing it for the cameras. That's simply not the case but Harry will take what he can get right now even if it just leads to a broken heart.

-*-

A week later things were basically the same. They had arrived in California and management had let them know ahead of time that they were expected to go out together. 

Harry snapped once they got back to their hotel in Los Angeles after spending the entire day strolling Hollywood Boulevard together, hand in hand.

"It's just so stupid that they're making us do this. They would have gotten us out of that marriage law if they didn't think it was gonna make them a bunch of money." Louis complained as they ride the lift up to their floor. "I mean seriously. This is screwing up my real relationship. Eleanor won't hardly talk to me except for at night because she knows that's the only time I don't have to be with you."

The doors opened and they stepped out of the lift, Louis still going on until Harry wheeled around.

"You know, I'm so sorry to inconvenience you." Harry snapped, with a hurt expression. "Sorry I've been a burden to you Louis, cause you know, I was the only one drunk - you were totally sober, I forgot. You must think I meant to trap you like this, I'm such a horrible friend - why would you want to hang out with me after all. Just wish you would've told me that like two years ago when suddenly I was your 'best mate' but heaven forbid you be seen with me or anything." 

Harry turned on his heel and began walking towards his hotel room, feeling angry and hurt. He gets that this isn't an easy situation. They're married and they've never dated, Louis doesn't even like him. But seriously, they're supposedly best mates, they should be able to get through this and be able to laugh together about it.

"Harry..." Louis caught up and wrapped a hand around Harry's elbow.

"What?" Harry grumbled. "Wouldn't want to have to force you to spend anymore time with me than necessary."

"Harry... I'm sorry, I didn't know I was making you feel that way, I didn't mean to." Louis stated sincerely. 

It's the first time he's ever really heard Harry raise his voice for a reason that's not just to be a little loud. 

"And you are one of my best mates and I know it wasn't your fault... it was all of our faults for getting trashed and then for whatever reason deciding to get married." Louis said, his hand still holding Harry's elbow. "It's just stressful."

"And you think it's not for me?" Harry questioned. "Have you seen the things people have been saying about me? I've gone from being a whore to being your husband to being a cheating whore in a matter of a week all because I hung out with one of my friends yesterday. It's not just you this is effecting."

"I know." Louis sighed, pulling Harry in suddenly for a hug. "I'm sorry."

"Let's just enjoy hanging out while we can." Harry responded then pulled away. "Goodnight."

"What--" Louis started but Harry was already walking into his room and shutting the door. "Goodnight.." he said to no one and then went to his own room.

Inside, he pulled out his phone and saw Eleanor had already called him twice and sent him three text messages. For whatever reason, he doesn't feel like calling her back - he doesn't want to talk to her.

So he put his phone on it's charger and headed into the bathroom to clean the day off of him and brush his teeth. With fresh boxers and a shirt he thinks might actually be Harry's pulled on, he crawled into bed and pulled the covers up, drifting off to sleep within minutes.

The next day he headed down to the restaurant in the hotel for breakfast and found Harry already there.

"Hey." Louis greeted, kissing the top of Harry's head as a few hotel guests eyed them.

"Hey, didn't wanna wake you." Harry smiled, playing his part perfectly.

They ate breakfast together and by the time they were done the others had joined them. Security guards got them out to the vehicles that were going to take them over to the stadium for sound check. Niall and Zayn road in one, Liam in another, and then Louis and Harry had one together. 

There were fans everywhere at the stadium when they arrive. Louis clutched Harry's hand in his as they got out of the vehicle and headed towards the entrance, fans screaming at them from all angles. 

"You would think they would get bored of us." Louis commented once they were inside.

"Haven't you heard? We're the hottest couple ever." Harry responded pulling out his phone and opening Twitter. "We've been owning the top two trends ever since we got married. Sometimes we even have the top three, like right now."

Louis looked over and saw. #LouisandHarryTomlinsonForever and #BoobearAndHazza as well as #LarryIsREAL. Maybe the worst part about all of this is Harry Tomlinson sounds really good when he says it in his head. Louis shook the thought away, he should not be thinking that. Ever. Eleanor is supposed to be the one he thinks sounds great with his last name, not Harry.

"It'll wear off." Louis shrugged, pretending it wasn't a big deal and he misses Harry's face fall.

"It's the longest running trend on twitter ever. It hasn't even dropped a spot." Liam said, coming up behind them and clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Yeah, and I'm sure our divorce will trend even longer." Louis spat out then hurried in the direction Niall and Zayn were going.

Liam squeezed Harry's shoulder and Harry gave him a weak smile. 

"Are you okay Haz?" Liam questioned with concern.

"I'm fine..." Harry responded, though he didn't even seem convinced himself. "I just wish this happened for another reason."

"You mean like Louis being in love with you and proposing?" Liam asked quietly. "Harry... I... I'd like to think that I know the four of you better than anyone else... but... Louis is a hard book to read. We all know when he's sad or when he's happy... but beyond that you can't tell what he's thinking. Just... be yourself Haz and maybe Lou will open his eyes."

"What if he doesn't though?" Harry whispered. "I'm just - I'm just going to end up with my heart broken."

"You don't know that and then Louis is blind and doesn't know what he's missing out on. If I were gay I'd totally be all over you." Liam stated, trying to make Harry smile and succeeding.

"Thanks Li, but you're not really my type." Harry chuckled quietly.

"Wrong eyes aye?" Liam smiled and Harry nodded with a blush tinting his cheeks. "Seriously Harry, he doesn't know what he's missing out on. Just don't give up... love up on him while you can do it publicly."

Harry nodded and they headed off to where the others were. 

After the concert that evening, Zayn headed out with Liam to a club while Niall, Harry, and Louis went back to the hotel. Niall went to his room, rambling about having a shower and food and sleeping. Louis followed Harry into his room so they could discuss their next outing. 

"I so wanted to go clubbing with Zayn and Liam tonight." Louis grumbled as he sat down on the sofa in Harry's room, in a sour mood from their long day. "But no. I had to come here to talk about our next publicity outing."

"Mini bar is stocked." Harry muttered, feeling his mood sink. "I thought maybe we could get lunch then go to Santa Monica... maybe go on some rides, play games, go for a walk on the beach, and then get some ice cream."

If Louis didn't know any better he'd say Harry had just planned a proper date. But he knows this is for publicity and they'll definitely get spotted and photographed at the pier. 

"Sure." Louis shrugged, opening up the mini bar fridge and pulling out a beer.

It doesn't seem like it takes very long for the fridge to start emptying out. They're both past tipsy and well on their way to drunk.

"Your curls." Louis slurred, reaching out to tug on one of the chocolate colored pieces. "Your curls seduce me."

Harry giggled and bit his lip, leaning closer to Louis. 

"I've got a pretty hubby." Louis said, bumping his nose against Harry's. "My p'retty hubby." he hiccupped as he said pretty.

He pushed Harry away suddenly so the younger lad fall onto his back on the sofa and then climbed over him, straddling his waist. Louis pushed his hands into Harry's curls and tugged on them gently making Harry moan softly.

"You're so sexy Hazzy." Louis giggled then dipped down to press his lips to Harry's.

Harry's hands moved to rest on Louis' hips then slid to rest on his bum, squeezing. Louis deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth, making the younger whine. He rotated his hips causing both of them to harden in their trousers. Louis nipped Harry's lip then pulled away to stand up, pulling Harry with him.

"Get on the bed baby." Louis ordered urging Harry over to the king bed, grasping his hips and pressing up behind him to speak in his ear. "Gonna fuck you so good."

Harry whimpered and dropped down onto the bed. Louis quickly followed, hands working quickly to get Harry out of his clothes. He tossed their clothes onto the floor then proceeded to run his hands all over Harry's body.

"You're so fit." Louis mumbled, biting at Harry's nipples and making him gasp and moan.

He removed himself and went over to Harry's bag to get the bottle of lube Harry always had and then climbed back onto the bed. Harry spread his legs willingly and Louis set to work stretching him. He worked up to three fingers then removed them when Harry's legs began to shake. 

Using a condom doesn't even cross his mind, something in the back of his mind tells him it feels good without one so he doesn't bother. Once he slicked up his hard length, he began entering Harry - the younger lad gripped the sheets beneath them and his breathing got harder. 

"Lou... Lou move." Harry panted, his hands coming to grasp Louis' biceps.

Louis began to move inside Harry slowly, pushing and pulling. His head found it's place tucked into Harry's neck and his lips found Harry's skin. He tastes sweet, Louis noted as he latched onto Harry's sweet spot and began to suck gently. Harry gasped and moaned, gripping Louis tighter and rocking his hips to meet Louis' steady thrusts.

"Lou... fuck... make me feel so good." Harry whined, his body feeling like it was on fire.

Louis picked up the pace and pulled back enough to look Harry in the eyes, they're so, so green it's incredible, it's beautiful.

"So beautiful babe." Louis groaned, supporting himself on one of his forearms while his other hand grasped Harry's waist tight enough to leave bruises. "My beautiful baby, so good for me."

Harry cried out and his hips jerked, urging Louis on. Louis pounded him harder as he felt himself quicken and start to lose his rhythm. Harry's legs began to tremble and his hold on Louis tightened as his torso tightened. 

"LOUIS!" Harry cried out, body shaking as he released between them.

"Shit Harry!" Louis groaned, feeling Harry's hot release splatter against his skin. "Fuck, baby!" 

He let out a finally moan deep in his throat, never hearing his phone go off or seeing the picture of his girlfriend that popped up on the screen, and his hips jerked a final time before he spilled deep into Harry. Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled, hugging Louis to him and biting down softly at the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Louis pulled out slowly and hurried into the bathroom to grab a flannel and wet it some. He came back and wiped them both off before crawling into bed with Harry and curling around him even though he was slightly shorter. Harry shifted a little in his arms, enough to get his mouth lined up with Louis'. Their lips molded together perfect and Louis cupped Harry's cheek. When they pulled away, Harry settled with his back against Louis' chest and drifted off to sleep.

In the morning, Louis woke up with a headache and with a body pressed against him. He peered down and found Harry snuggled against his chest, bare shoulder peaking out from under the covers. He freezes.

Shit!

Louis quickly, but carefully, extracted himself from the bed and rushed to put his clothes on. There's no point in even trying to deny the obvious, they slept together again. They had sex again. The love bite on Harry's neck is enough proof of that and the dirty flannel on the floor.

He quickly left the room and ran back to his own room, ignoring his pounding head. Inside, he changed into different clothes and opened his suitcase to find a bottle of medicine to help knock out his headache. With the pills in hand he went to the bathroom and followed them down with some water. 

Looking over at the clock on the nightstand he saw it was only 8:30 and groaned, he wanted to sleep in today. Picking up his phone, he again ignored the missed calls and texts from Eleanor and went straight to a new message to Niall.

_To: Niall - Bring me food???_

_From: Niall - Come down and get it yourself._

He can't say he's surprised Niall is up, the boy has an alarm in his stomach that tells him when it's time to eat.

_To: Niall - Please I don't want to come down.._

_From: Niall - Fine. But I'm choosing._

Louis smiled and set his phone down on the table. He sat down on the couch in his room and scrubbed his hands over his face. He just didn't understand it.

He's gone out drinking with all the lads at some point alone but it has never, ever led to him sleeping with them. He has never woken up with one of the lads in his bed naked, ever. So what's different about Harry? They've gotten drunk twice now around each other. The first time led to getting married and sleeping together and the second time just sleeping together. It made no sense.

His thoughts are cut short by the sound of someone knocking on the door and he jumped up to get it, opening it to reveal Niall.

"I can't believe you're even up mate." Niall commented walking into the room with a small to go box. "Here."

Louis opened the box, his stomach growling as the smell of pancakes and bacon hit his nose.

"Thanks Niall." Louis offered him a smile then picked up the fork in the box.

Niall stared at him silently for a few moments then frowned, "What's eating you?"

"What?" Louis questioned looking up.

"Something's bugging you, I can tell." Niall said walking over to sit down on the sofa.

"Nothing." Louis responded, trying not to give away anything.

"Bullshit." Niall remarked and Louis tensed slightly causing him to catch on. "Ahh... this is about Harry."

"What? No it isn't." Louis protested, picking up some bacon.

"Yes it is." Niall rolled his eyes. "Look mate. I know it's weird like... pretending to be in love and be married to one of your best mates but it'll be over in another two weeks and five days. Everything will go back to normal then."

"Yeah... yeah you're right." Louis nodded in agreement hoping Niall would drop the subject and thankfully he does.

Harry blinked his eyes open and was met with the sun shining in through the curtains. He made to stretch but stopped cold as a jolt pain shot up from his bum. It comes back to him clearly, last night. He and Louis slept together again... they had been drunk but apparently not enough to wipe his memory of their reactions. He could feel Louis' mouth on his skin and his hands on his hips. Looking down, he saw bruises shaped like finger prints on the skin of his hip.

Turning over, half expecting to find Louis there sleeping like last time, he's somewhat surprised to see the space empty and the sheets cold. His heart breaks only because he wishes Louis was still there beside him and he wishes they could share morning cuddles and kisses. 

Slowly, he climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and found two love bites on his neck and one further down on his right peck along with the bruises on his hip. Sighing, he turned away from the mirror and got into the shower, not waiting for it to warm after he turned it on and instead just let it cascade over him. He shivered as the icy water met his skin but didn't move... the cold numbs the pain and makes him forget for a moment. It makes him forget that Louis isn't his and never will be because Louis doesn't love him and he's with someone else.

-*-

Another week passed filled with more outings that were suddenly rather awkward. Louis did his best to always find a reason not to touch Harry more than he absolutely had to. He had finally called Eleanor back and listened to her rant about how he wasn't returning her calls or texts. His reply is that he had been busy which was partly true. He had told her he loved her before they hung up but it felt weird.

Entering their third week of marriage, they had a couple days off which management had scheduled them in a studio in Los Angeles. They were there all day putting the finishing touches on their new album and listening to all the tracks while discussing music video ideas.

It was in the evening when there was a knock at the studio door.

"Come in!" Liam called out and the door opened.

"Hey guys!" A female voice spoke and the others turned to see Ariana Grande standing there.

"Hey." They chorused, somewhat confused as to why she was there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting but I was wondering if we could barrow Harry for a moment?" She questioned looking over at Harry.

"Sure, what's up?" He asked, already standing and going towards her.

"I was wondering if you could sing the song though once more? I just want to make sure it's done right." She answered offering him a smile.

"Yeah, course." Harry agreed immediately. "You guys want to hear the song?" he questioned turning to look at the lads.

Niall, Liam, and Zayn answered yes and stood to follow Harry and Ariana out while Louis remained silent but followed after them. They went into one of the other studio's where Ariana's producer was waiting in his chair.

"Awesome you're still here!" The man smiled. "Go ahead in the booth."

Harry went into the booth and put on the headphones. The music came through sharp and clear and he tapped his boot clad foot on the floor to keep beat. 

_I don't ever ask you, where you've been_

_And I don't feel the need to, know who you're with_

_I can't even think straight, but I can tell_

_That you were just with her_

_And I'll still be a fool, I'm a fool for you..._

 

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of you heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

 

_I don't ever tell you, how I really feel_

_Cause I can't find the words to, say what I mean_

_Nothing's ever easy, that's what they say_

_I know I'm not your only_

_But I'll still be a fool, cause I'm a fool for you_

 

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

 

_I know I'm not your only_

_But at least I'm one_

_I've heard a little love, is better than none_

 

_Ohh Babe..._

 

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart is all I want_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit of your heart_

_Just a little bit is all I'm asking for_

Louis stood stock still where he was standing in the sound booth with the others. He had absolutely no clue that Harry had written a song for Ariana. Speaking of her she was standing next to the recording table crying and if Harry's voice was anything to go by at the end of the song he was about to cry as well. 

The lyrics for some reason feel like they're aimed at him and he doesn't know why. It's not just because Harry was looking at him through the glass separating the two rooms even though Harry probably didn't know he was staring at him. It was just something about the lyrics... 

Harry came walking back into the sound room and Ariana is hurrying over to him, throwing her arms around him as she jumped into his arms. Harry laughed as he caught her and hugged her back.

"It's perfect! Every time I hear it I start crying!" Ariana gushed over the song. "I love it so much. Thank you for writing it!!"

"No problem." Harry chuckled setting the short girl down. 

"I recorded it once... I'm not sure about it though.... like if I did it justice." Ariana spoke hesitantly.

"Well let's have a listen!" Niall cheered and the producer started playing her version.

Ariana stood next to Harry with an arm wrapped around his waist and his arm tossed over her shoulders while they listened. Louis tensed at the sight before him. 

Nobody was supposed to be touching Harry like that but him. They were married. Harry was off fucking limits.

And what? Louis frowned. What the hell was he thinking? They weren't even together. His marriage to Harry was fake and he didn't want any part of it. He was in a relationship with Eleanor and this thing with Harry was just another publicity stunt to earn them more money. He didn't like Harry like that in the least bit. Right?

-*-

Wrong.

So very wrong.

He realizes it three days after they heard Harry sing the song he wrote for Ariana. He's less tense when management calls and tells them about their next publicity date. He doesn't complain when they get back to the hotel like normal. He'd normally complain about having to kiss Harry cause it was like cheating on his girlfriend, but the thought doesn't even cross his mind.

He's, for whatever reason, not having to force himself to pull Harry close when they're out in public and plant a kiss on his plush pink lips. Every single time Harry responds to him, grasping his hand a little tighter or reaching up to cup his cheek, it feels nice and easy. Harry doesn't even have to initiate the kiss now, Louis pulls him in on his own.

They're at a small cafe having lunch and talking about tour when Louis notices a guy on the other side of the cafe eyeing Harry like a piece of meat. They're sitting on the same side of the table like a cute couple and it's so easy for Louis to wrap his arm around Harry's slender waist. 

Harry looked over at him in confusion and Louis' so thankful there's a spot of mayo on the corner of his mouth. He smiled and reached up with his free hand to wipe away the spot before leaning in closer and kissing Harry's nose. 

Louis doesn't really even think about his next move. Harry just looks so innocent even though he's not and he can't help but lean in again, only this time kissing Harry on the lips. It's slow and sweet, the way he now knows Harry likes to be kissed when he's sober. His hand rose so he could thumb over Harry's jaw gently and he nipped his bottom lip before pulling away. 

Louis glanced over to where the man was sitting and saw a pout on the mans face before he turned back to his food. Their waitress walked up a while later and asked if they wanted anything for dessert and Harry spoke before Louis, asking for Louis' favorite restaurant dessert - a warm brownie with vanilla bean ice cream scooped on top. 

He gave Harry a questioning look but Harry only smiled and leaned in enough to press his nose against Louis' cheek, nuzzling slightly. Once they finished dessert, Louis paid the bill and they left the restaurant hand-in-hand. They did some shopping and Harry bought Louis a new pair of jeans that were so sinfully tight he knew he wouldn't be able to gain an ounce of weight or else they wouldn't fit anymore. Harry had insisted on them though, saying they made Louis' bum and thighs look incredible. 

Louis thinks he's just playing it up for cameras and fans but when he looks at Harry he looks sincere. And really, what's he to do but pull Harry in for another kiss?

-*-

Harry's not really sure what he expected. If it was Louis falling in love with him over the course of the month and deciding not to want a divorce... well he was dreaming.

He got the call from modest three days before he and Louis will have been married for one month.

"Alright Harry, it's all set up. You and Louis will meet the attorney at twelve o'clock in one of the meeting rooms at the hotel. You'll sign the papers and it'll be done. You'll be back to being a Styles and Louis will be back to being in a relationship with Miss. Calder." Magee told Harry.

"Uh... won't that imply he's a cheater?" Harry questioned trying not to let his voice waver.

"No, we'll spin a story how you two just couldn't handle the pressure of being a famous married couple and realized you were better off as just friends." Magee responded.

"Right. Um I'll be there." Harry stated, swallowing thickly.

Three days passed to fast for Harry and suddenly he was sitting in a meeting room looking at a piece of paper with his name on it and a place for his signature and Louis'. This would finalize their divorce. He would take back his last name and Louis would be back to dating Eleanor.

The door clicked open and Louis came walking in looking rather tired. He offered Harry a tight smile as he sat down next to him.

"Alright gents, all you have to do is sign these two papers and the divorce will be final." The attorney spoke holding out a pen.

Harry reached out and took it, his hand shaking no matter how hard he tried to control it. He released a shaky breath and lowered the pen to the paper. This was it. He and Louis were getting a divorce.

"Harry..." Louis spoke, his voice rough. "Are you okay? You're shaking like a leaf."

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. It makes Louis wonder if maybe Harry hasn't been pretending this entire time...

"Could we have a minute." Louis requested and the attorney nodded before leaving the room. "Haz... what's going on?"

"I... I..." Harry stuttered, "I don't... I can't..."

"H, do you not want to get divorced?" Louis questioned, trying to remain somewhat calm though his insides where twisting in knots.

Harry shook his head and whispered the word 'no' then lowered his head into his hands, crying.

"Oh..." Louis let out a shaky breath. "Baby... neither do I."

Harry jerked his head up and looked at Louis who was all misty eyed.

"I don't know what happened over the course of the month but damn Harry you really are an amazing person and I couldn't ask for anyone better to be my spouse because there is no one better. You've been so wonderful through all of this... and you've made me feel good." Louis admitted quietly, looking into Harry's shocked green eyes.

"I do?" Harry questioned, barely a whisper.

Louis nodded his head and smiled softly, "Yeah you do. I mean... I've been dating Eleanor for three years nearly and we can't even hold hands properly. Then you just come along and take my hand and yours fit so perfectly in the spaces between my fingers. Her perfume is always too strong... I always lean away when she hugs me. And your cologne... it always smells so good and you don't bathe in it. I haven't even spoken to her much since this all started I've been so wrapped up in you after I stopped complaining. I feel different when I'm with you... I feel happy."

Harry let out a choked sob and Louis reached out to thumb away the tears rolling down Harry's cheeks. 

"Even if I wasn't famous, I'd still love music. Even if I wasn't rich, I'd still love this job. I love where I live, I love my friends, I love my family, and I don't really care much for change but I'm glad one thing did... I'm so glad I met you. I'm so glad we get to share this crazy life together. And... I'm so glad I married you that night in Vegas."

"I've waited for this for so long." Harry cried softly, his eyes blurry with tears.

"You mean me?" Louis asked, slightly confused.

"I've... I've loved you from hi and oops." Harry admitted.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Louis inquired, a bit stunned at the information.

"I was scared and you were straight." Harry shrugged, cheeks tinting pink.

"Well, it doesn't matter now... I want to be with you." Louis stated reaching out to take Harry's hand in his own. "So what do you say we keep these rings as memories and go out and buy our own and have a real wedding with all our friends and family?"

"Really?" Harry's stomach swooped, he felt like he had a thousand butterflies inside of him.

"Really." Louis smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry's ring finger. "Fuck we haven't even dated, but I'ma do it right." He continued, moving out of his seat and onto one knee. "Harry Edward Styles, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband even though we haven't dated but a month I suppose?"

"Yes." Harry cried softly, pulling Louis up and into a hug - his arms wrapping around Louis' neck while Louis' went around his waist.

"You think our mums will kill us?" Louis laughed, pressing his face into Harry's sweet smelling curls.

"Nah, they'll probably be thrilled." Harry responded, sniffling and hugging Louis tighter.

A knock at the door had them pulling apart and Louis calling for the person to come in. The divorce attorney came in and walked back over to the table.

"Are we ready now gents?" He questioned picking up the pen and offering it out to them.

"Actually, your services won't be required anymore." Louis smiled, pulling Harry close to his side and the younger lad let out a soft laugh. "But thanks anyways!"

They walked out of the room wrapped up in each other, leaving the attorney sitting at the table not really sure what just happened. They walked over to the lift and headed back up to their floor where the others were waiting, Liam prepared to hold a sobbing Harry. So it's not expected when Louis and Harry arrive at Liam's room where they're all waiting and Harry is absolutely glowing with happiness.

"So it's all over now?" Niall questioned slowly, unsure of the overly happy faces his friends were making.

"Not quite." Louis spoke first.

"What do you mean?" Liam asked, all of them standing and looking between Harry and Louis.

"We're getting married for real!" Harry exclaimed holding up his hand that still had a wedding band on it.

"You're... You're what now?" Zayn sputtered.

"We're getting married." Louis laughed clapping Zayn on the back. "For real. Well, we're already legally married but we're going to have a ceremony with our friends and family."

"When?" Niall asked, eyes filled with excitement.

"As soon as we have a chance." Harry answered, resting his head against Louis' shoulder as they sat down. "I'm thinking when we get back home... have a nice quiet wedding and reception then fly away to somewhere private for a honeymoon."

Louis' eyes glittered with happiness as he looked down at Harry. 

"We'll just send out some simple invitations and get married in a small chapel." Louis continued Harry's thoughts, still looking down at him. "It'll be perfect."

"One issue." Liam spoke up looking down at his phone then back up at Louis and Harry.

"And what would that be?" Louis inquired curiously.

"A certain female that's due to arrive in two days." Liam replied, turning his phone so they could see the tweet from Eleanor.

_Can't wait! Two more days!_

"Oh." Louis stated, his mouth forming a perfect 'o'. "Shit, I need to take care of that." he added on, pulling out his phone and dialing the number.

"Hello?" Harry Magee picked up on the second ring.

"Hey, I was calling you about Eleanor's flight in two days." Louis said holding the phone to his ear.

"Oh! It's all taken care of! Miss Calder will arrive in Florida at twelve PM." Magee said, checking his papers for the time.

"Right, about that, is it too late to cancel her flight?" Louis questioned, his free hand rubbing up and down Harry's arm as the younger remained pressed to his side.

"No it's not too late, but why? i thought you were just dying to see her?" Magee asked, confused.

"Harry and I want to stay married. This month has been so amazing with him and I can't imagine being with someone else now. Can you just call her and tell her you decided she couldn't come out? I don't want to break up with her by phone, it's not proper." Louis responded and Magee sighed.

"I can't say I'm surprised honestly, that you two want to stay together I mean. You work and the fans love you to pieces." Magee said already canceling the flight. "I'll cancel the flight and call her."

With that they hung up after saying their goodbyes and Louis tossed his phone onto the empty space next to him on the sofa, snuggling Harry closer on the other side.

"Done." He smiled down at Harry then kissed his forehead making Harry give a little noise of happiness.

"Larry is real bitches!" Niall exclaimed suddenly making all of them laughed. "I called it!"

-*-

The next day they arrived in Florida and they use their free time to go to a jewelry store they found online. They had found the rings they wanted and almost as soon as they step into the shop they see them on display together. 

"Can I help you boys?" A middle aged woman came out from the back room.

"We'd like these two rings, please." Louis smiled pointing to the rings in the case.

"Of course. Anything special you'd like engraved on them?" She questioned pulling the rings out.

"Yes, can you get always in my heart love, Louis written on the larger one?" Louis asked and she nodded her head before looking at Harry.

"Same thing on the smaller one except with love, Harry." Harry responded, slipping his hand into Louis', lacing their fingers together.

"Absolutely. They'll be ready by the end of the week." The lady responded.

She collected their information and Louis put a down payment on the rings before they headed out for lunch. 

Louis doesn't do much talking to Eleanor. In fact he only talks to her once and that's when she called, upset over management not letting her come out and wanting to know why Louis was still being papped with Harry holding hands. So Louis lied, telling her they had to wait a little longer. She doesn't call him after that, only texts and even then its as if they're only friends.

At the end of the week, Louis got the call that the rings were done and he stopped by the jewelry store to pick them up without Harry. He looked at both of them to make sure they're perfect then back to the hotel.

"Did you get them?" Harry asked as soon as the door to their shared room opened and Louis walked in.

They had been sleeping together ever since they decided to stay married. They're not having sex, Harry's convinced Louis somehow it'll be more special if they wait until they're on their honeymoon. Louis goes along with because he wants Harry happy and he's content with just having Harry in his arms every night - that's really all he needs.

"I did but you can't see them." Louis responded.

"What? Why not?" Harry pouted as Louis walked over to the bed where he was sitting watching some show on TV.

"Because, it'll be more special if you wait until the wedding." Louis copied Harry's words.

"Prick." Harry grumbled, "Don't know why I want to marry you."

"You're already married to me." Louis chuckled, leaning in to kiss Harry's pouty lips. "And because you love me."

"Hm I do." Harry smiled against Louis' lips.

"Me too." Louis said, pecking Harry's lips once more before pulling away and placing the bag with the rings inside his suitcase.

-*-

Both of them fly into Manchester since it's the closest airport to Doncaster and Holmes Chapel. Louis kissed Harry hard and they whispered their I love you's before separating. Louis goes immediately to Eleanor's flat while Harry heads to his mum and Robin's home.

Louis barely gets the knock on the door done before it's being yanked open and he's being pulled in.

"Finally." Eleanor said pulling him into a hug.

He patted her back and then pulled away. She translated it for him going in for a kiss but he quickly turned his head so she catches his cheek.

"Um?" Eleanor hesitated, confused.

"Look..." Louis started slowly, trying to find the right words. "So for the past month and a week that Harry and I have been married... something has changed. I don't.... I don't feel the same way about you as I used to..."

"What?" Eleanor hissed. "Oh. Don't tell me you fell for Harry."

"I did. Hard." Louis admitted and she glared at him.

"Seriously. I knew he was out to break us up." Eleanor sneered. "He'd do anything to get his way."

"What are you on about?" Louis rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips.

"For the past three years, all he's done is try to break us up and now he's actually succeeded." Eleanor responded gesturing with her hands.

"Harry hasn't done anything. He's been in love with me but he's never gone out and tried to force himself on me, ever. He's never spoken to you and he's never even told anyone else except maybe Liam and his mum. I can guarantee you he didn't force me to sleep with him. He didn't get me drunk to get me in his bed. " Louis snapped as Eleanor looked at him in disgust.

"You slept with him!? As in you had sex with him!?" She shrieked. 

"Yes, twice actually. But I've been just sleeping with him ever since we decided a week ago that our marriage wasn't going to end, that we were going to stay married because over the course of the month I fell in love with him and I didn't have to buy his love." Louis sneered at the brunette girl.

"Oh and you had to buy mine?" Eleanor questioned.

"Didn't I?" Louis retorted. "I had to pay for every single fucking thing you did. If you wanted shoes, I had to buy them. If you wanted clothes, I had to buy them. If you wanted Starbucks, I had to buy it. If you wanted to go to a concert with your friends, I had to buy the tickets. Anything and everything, I had to buy it. At least Sophia and Perrie work for their bloody money and pay for themselves."

"You're my boyfriend you're supposed to buy me stuff." Eleanor responded shortly.

"You're an adult with a college degree, you're supposed to have a bloody job and buy your own shit. I shouldn't have to buy everything, I should gift you things but I should not have to buy your entire wardrobe!" Louis replied coolly. "Now. Back to the reason I came here. I'm breaking up with you. I need the key to my flat back, I'll mail you anything that's yours."

Eleanor rolled her eyes and glared angrily at him as she went to pick up her purse and get the key. She tossed it at him and he caught it easily. 

"Hope you're happy." She grumbled at him. "Don't come running to me when he leaves you."

"I am happy, happier than ever honestly. And I'm pretty sure you'll never have to worry about that." Louis replied, pushing the key into his pocket. "Well. That's all I came here for. Bye."

He left her flat feeling honestly lighter than he has in the past three years.

At his mum and Dan's house, he's greeted by big hugs from his sisters and Dan and kisses from his mum.

"I have something to tell everybody!" Louis said, clapping his hands together as they entered the living room.

They all sat down while he remained standing and looked at him expectantly.

"Harry and I are getting married! Like for real, with all of you guys there!" Louis announced and is greeted with shocked faces.

"Am I missing something?" Lottie questioned, finally.

"After a month was up we went to sign the divorce papers and I couldn't and neither could he. I fell in love with him over the course of the month and he admitted to loving me since we met basically. I've never been so happy to be with someone - to hold their hand and cuddle them and whatnot. I went to Eleanor's and broke up with her before I came here so now it's truly just me and Harry." Louis explained.

"I have to say..." Jay started, standing up and coming over to him. "I'm not the least bit surprised. There was always something special about you and Harry. Anne and I called it."

"Don't let Niall hear you say that." Louis chuckled looking at his mum.

"I'm so happy for you Louis... you look so happy." Jay spoke softly and Louis' lip tremble before he moved to hug her. "Not really my baby boy anymore are you?"

"I'll always be your boy mum." Louis muttered as the other joined in the hug, congratulating him.

Over in Holmes Chapel, Harry placed his stuff in his room before heading down to the kitchen where everyone, his mum, Robin, and Gemma, was. Anne was stirring something on the stove and Gemma was washing some berries in the sink while Robin looked on, talking to them.

"So what's this big news you have to tell us?" Gemma questioned as soon as Harry stepped into the kitchen.

"Yeah love, what's this big news?" Anne asked looking over at him.

"It's about Louis and I." Harry started and Anne gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh honey, that's right, the month is up." She said sadly.

"No... no that's not it." Harry laughed.

"Then what is it?" Robin questioned as the women went back to their tasks at hand.

"Louis and I are getting married for real! Like with all of our family and friends there." Harry exclaimed and promptly Anne dropped her spoon and Gemma dropped her strawberries. 

"What?" Anne questioned turning to look at him.

"Yeah we went to sign the divorce papers and he ended up telling me he didn't want to get divorced. He wants to be with me and we decided we want to have a wedding that includes all of you guys." Harry explained, absolutely beaming.

"Oh hun, I'm so very happy for you!" Anne exclaimed hurrying to hug him.

"Thanks mum." Harry smiled against her shoulder.

"What about his girlfriend?" Gemma questioned - she'd never been fond of the girl, only posed in that one picture because they had to look all best friend-y.

"He went to break up with her as soon as our flight landed." Harry replied, reaching around his sister to grab a berry and receive a hand smack and glare from her.

"So when's the wedding?" Robin questioned after hugging Harry. 

"We haven't decided, but it's going to be here, like in the UK." Harry smiled, feeling happier than ever. "We just want something small and quiet, just family and close friends."

"Honey, Jay and I have been planning yours and Louis' wedding since you met." Anne laughed and Harry blushed. "We'll take care of everything."

-*-

They end up waiting until it's December to redo their vows in front of their family and closest friends. They've finished up tour and have spent a number of hours sitting with Jay and Anne as the two women perfect their wedding.

"Mum... really. We don't need all of this. We just want a simple wedding." Harry commented as Anne presented him with another idea for decorations inside. "Lux as our flower girl, Ernest as the ring bearer, Niall as my best man along with Liam - Zayn as Louis' along with Stan. Throw in some flowers and it'll be perfect."

Louis chuckled and pulled Harry closer to his side, turning his head to kiss his temple.

"You know they'll never agree to that love." He whispered. "Have to be a bit more convincing."

Harry picks up on what Louis is saying and at the same time they turn to look at their mums with big eyes and pouts.

"Mummy." They both whined softly only their not looking at their birth mums, Louis is looking at Anne and Harry is looking Jay.

The two women's hearts melted.

"Alright. Flowers and a cake." Anne sighed, unable to argue with the look Louis was giving her.

So on December 19th their family and closest friends gathered in a small chapel in Doncaster. The wedding hasn't even started and Niall is already crying.

"I've been waiting for this!" He exclaimed to anyone that gave him a questioning look. "Leave me alone!"

Jay straightened out Louis' tie and pin his boutonniere do the lapel of his jacket.

"Didn't think this day would be coming so soon." Jay stated quietly, brushing off invisible lint from the tailored suit.

"Me either." Louis admitted then smiled softly just thinking of Harry. "But I'm really glad it is. I know I'm already married to him legally, but now I've had a couple of months since that happened and it's the same feeling. I can't believe I never saw it before... he completes me mum."

"I know. I can tell when you look at him and when he looks at you. There was something special there even when you first met. Call it a mothers intuition if you will... but Anne and I just knew you two were meant to be in someway."

"You'll probably never hear me say this again but... I'm really glad I got trashed that night." Louis laughed and Jay rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure." She responded fondly as Zayn stepped in and let Louis know it was time to take his place.

Meanwhile, Anne stood in front of Harry, helping him adjust his tie with shaking hands and blurry eyes.

"Guess you're not my baby anymore, huh?" She questioned, her voice wavering. "Gone out and become somebody elses."

"Mum..." Harry whispered, bottom lip trembling as he moved to hug her tight. "I will always be your baby. I promise."

Anne let out a shaky breath and held her only son close.

"I love you so much Harry, I am so proud of everything you have accomplished and the caring young man you have become." Anne spoke quietly making Harry sniffle. "But so help me if you two don't visit more often..."

Harry laughed and pulled away, "We will, I swear. Well... we'll call more since we've got tour coming up again but we'll come home as much as possible."

Niall knocked on the room door then poked his head inside, "It's time Haz."

When the doors opened and Harry saw Louis for the first time all day he swears his heart stopped beating, he's so beautiful standing at the alter in a black tux. He's got a red and white rose boutonniere, just like Harry's, and his hair is swept up into a quiff thanks to Lou. 

Harry looped his arm through Anne's and they walked down the isle. All of their family and close friends watched as Harry made his way to Louis. Anne kissed his cheek and sniffled before placing Harry's hand into Louis'. Louis beamed at Harry and Harry's pretty sure this is the brightest he's ever seen Louis smile, his eyes are dancing with happiness. 

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the joining of Harry Edward Styles and Louis William Tomlinson in marriage." The preacher began.

Soon he was turning to Harry and looking at him kindly.

"Do you Harry Edward Styles take Louis William Tomlinson to be your lawfully wedded spouse for as long as you both shall live?" He questioned.

"I do." Harry smiled over at Louis who smiled back slightly misty eyed.

"And do you Louis William Tomlinson take Harry Edward Styles to be your lawfully wedded spouse for as long as you both shall live?" The preacher looked over at Louis.

"I do." Louis nodded, still looking at Harry.

"You may now exchange your vows." The preacher said.

Harry took a breath and looked down at his and Louis' joined hands.

"Louis..." He began, looking back up to meet Louis' eyes. "From the day I met you in the toilets I knew you were special. I remember thinking you were going to be a sensation, if not in the music business than in modeling because you were so stunning. When we got put into a band and got cut at third place... I thought it was the end of us. We had worked up to being best friend by then and I was so scared I was going to lose you. But I didn't. From that point on I began noticing everything about you... from your smile to your eyes to your laugh. I fell in love with you slowly, but I fell hard. I never thought I'd have a chance with you, but here we are four years later. I've never loved someone more than you Lou, I can't wait to spend forever with you."

He could hear sniffles coming from the audience as he finished and Louis was looking back at him tearfully. Louis squeezed his hand and smiled before saying his own vows.

"Harry... when I first met you, you were this somewhat shy but cheeky sixteen year old. I remember thinking you were definitely going places when I heard your voice for the first time, so much so I asked for a picture and autograph." Louis stated, squeezing Harry's hand a little tighter. "I was thrilled to be put in a band with you and I was honored to become one of your best friends. I never showed interest in you until this year but maybe it's always been there and I've just been denying it, scared to lose you. I know what happened in September started as a mistake but I've never been so glad to have messed up. I fell in love with you fast and I never want to fall out of it."

Harry sniffled and Louis reached up to wiped away a tear escaping Harry's eye. 

They exchanged rings, the ones they had purchased in Miami, and repeated what the preacher told them to repeat. Their eyes were locked on each other, nobody else existed in that moment as they committed themselves to each other. 

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you married!" The preacher called out. "You may now kiss."

Harry blushed and Louis smiled, taking the slightly taller lad into his arms and kissing him for all he was worth. Their friends and family cheered for them and they broke apart slowly. They turned to face everyone just as the preacher began to speak again.

"It is my pleasure to introduce to you for the very first time, Mr and Mr Louis Tomlinson!" 

Louis and Harry walked down the isle and out to the car that was waiting to take them to the reception at a nearby hotel. Both of them would have loved to have an outdoor reception but it was rainy and cold outside thus forcing them indoors.

The DJ announced Niall, Zayn, Liam, and Stan as the grooms men and then Anne, Des, Jay, and Mark as the parents of the grooms. Robin and Dan were sat at one the tables waiting for their respected others with Gemma and Louis' sisters and brother. Once the others were settled the DJ announced Louis and Harry and everyone stood up to glad as the newlyweds entered the ballroom. 

After they ate the DJ called for the mother son dance and Harry took to the dance floor with Anne. They whispered and laughed and sniffled as they danced slowly to the music. When the song ended, Anne kissed Harry's cheek and went to go sit down while Louis approached him.

Everyone pulled out their cameras to record and take pictures of the new couples first dance. The DJ hit the play button and I Trust You by Cassie Steele began to play.

_I trust you with my tears_

_And my secrets never told_

_I trust you with my hopes and fears_

_And this hand I hold_

_I know you'll be true to me_

_Whenever we're apart_

_In a world filled with uncertainty_

_I trust you, I trust you with my heart_

 

_I've been holding back so long_

_Afraid to give it all_

_Looking for a place to land_

_Trying not to fall_

_You showed me how to give_

_Let me take my time_

_Wishing somehow we'll just know but we'll never fight_

_I trust you with my tears_

_And my secrets never told_

_I trust you with my hopes and fears_

_And this hand I hold_

_I know you'll be trust to me_

_Whenever we're apart_

_In a world filled with uncertainty_

_I trust you, I trust you with my heart_

_The time is here and now_

_May it never end_

_And as each day goes down_

_Let love start again_

_I trust you with my tears_

_And my stories never told_

_I trust you with my hopes and fears_

_And this hand that I hold_

_I know you'll be true to me_

_Whenever we're apart_

_In a world filled with uncertainty_

_I trust you, I trust you with my heart_

_I trust you with my heart_

 

_I trust you..._

They danced with their arms wrapped tight around each other and foreheads pressed together occasionally. They whispered sweetness into each others ears and traded a number of tender kisses, the world around them disappearing. 

If you asked Louis now, marrying Harry in Vegas that night was the best mistake he ever made. And for Harry, falling in love with Louis wasn't such a stupid thing after all. 

After they enjoyed pieces of their wedding cake everyone sat down for speeches. Niall gave his speech first and successfully made Harry tear up.

"I don't have much to say right now, if I say too much I'll probably start crying." Niall laughed then turned to look at Louis and Harry. "Who would've thought it'd be you two? Who would've thought out of all of us it'd be you two to get married first, the youngest and the oldest. It almost seems cliche, you two falling in love. But... I've never seen you guys happier. Even then we got put together as band, of course I thought maybe something might become of you guys, with the way Harry picked you up Lou and carried you. You guys were like magnets from the beginning. I'm looking forward to more adventures with you guys and I really do wish you the happiest marriage."

Zayn surprised them both by taking the mic next since he wasn't too big on talking. 

"I'll be honest, I suck at talking." Zayn joked as he got the mic. "But... I just wanted to say I'm really happy for you guys. I wouldn't have been able to do what I'm doing now without you guys. I never knew Harry liked Louis as more than a friend, but looking back now it was there all along, I don't know how I missed it. It's nice to see you guys so happy together. So many amazing things have happened since we became a band, but I think this is right at the top for being one of the most amazing things ever. I love you guys."

Louis and Harry stood up to hug Zayn, all of them shedding a few tears before sitting back down. Jay took the stage next.

"I just want to tell you boys how proud I am of you. I could not be happier for my boy." Jay said, her voice wavering and immediately making Louis tear up. "I can't believe you're married now, you're supposed to still be six and needing your mum... not twenty-two, nearly twenty-three and getting married and starting a family of your own. Harry, you take good care of my boy, you know how he gets sometimes." She smiled earning a laugh from everyone and a eye roll from Louis. "I'm really happy for you two."

Anne took the microphone next and was already more emotional than Jay had been stepping up. She has to take a moment to get herself calm enough to talk all while staring at Harry and Louis.

"I don't even have words for this." Anne gave them a watery smile. "My youngest baby, all grown up and married. I'm sure your sister appreciates you beating her to it. I remember when you first told me you loved Louis, I wasn't so sure about it... you were so young but so sure of yourself. You've always gone after what you wanted and you don't give up. You never stop until you've got your hearts desires. I admit, I was never sure about you two... what with you being in a long term relationship Louis and the day Harry told me what happened in Vegas, I was scared he was going to get his heart broken. But you came through for me Louis. I can see how much you two care for each other and I couldn't ask for a better son in law." Anne smiled then handed the mic over to the DJ again.

A toast was made to them and then the DJ started the music back up. For an hour more they danced and chatted with guests. Eventually Paul came to get them and inform them the limo was waiting outside for them. Even though they were going to miss celebrating Louis' birthday, Christmas, and New Year's with their families, they were going to go on their honeymoon. Everyone gathered outside and showered them with white rice as they hurried to the black stretch limo. The drivers shut the door once they were inside and a moment later they were heading for the airport to be whisked off to the Bahamas.

They flew into Miami, Fl and from Miami to flew to Georgetown in the Bahamas. From Georgetown they took a 15 minute charter flight to the private airstrip of Copperfield Bay. Louis had arranged for them to stay in the beach home, a one bedroom cottage style house that sat on the beach. They definitely don't need the heavy jackets they had with them in the UK, the Bahamas were sitting at a warm 80 degrees when they arrived. At the cottage Louis made Harry wait outside while he tossed their things inside before coming back out and scooping the slightly taller lad up into his arms.

"Louis!" Harry laughed as his husband carried him into the home.

"What? It wouldn't be proper if I didn't!" Louis responded, not letting Harry down. 

"You gonna put me down?" Harry questioned, not making to remove his arms from around Louis' neck.

"Not until you give me a kiss." Louis smiled then puckered his lips.

Harry let out what sounded very much like a giggle and pressed a sweet kiss to Louis' lips before squirming to get down. Louis began to protest but his words were lost as Harry stripped off the shirt he had been traveling in and then pulled off his pants.

"I'm in the mood for the beach, what do you say?" Harry questioned glancing out the window at the sugar sand beach and crystal clear blue water.

"I say you better put on swim shorts, don't want to let anyone have a chance of seeing your little bum." Louis responded, coming over and slapping Harry's butt.

"Lou, it's a private beach." Harry chuckled. "Could just go naked."

"No. No absolutely not." Louis shook his head making Harry laugh harder.

In the end Harry pulled on his little yellow swim shorts and ran out to the beach with a towel before Louis could say anything more. A few minutes later Louis joined him wearing a pair of denim shorts and carrying a towel. Harry had placed himself in the sand and was currently rubbing sunscreen on his arms when Louis dropped down beside him. Leaning over, Louis grasped Harry's neck and pressed a series of kisses to his temple before settling back on the beach towel until Harry asked him to get his back. He moved to settle behind Harry, legs splayed on either side of the younger lad, and began rubbing sunscreen onto his back.

As his hands glided over the muscles in Harry's back, Louis couldn't help but lean forward and press a string of kisses from one of Harry's shoulders to the other making the younger shift back into his touch. Louis smiled against the curve of Harry's neck as he finished applying the sunscreen and left a final kiss there before moving back onto his own towel.

"Not coming in?" Harry questioned as he stood up.

"No, you go ahead, I'm gonna work on getting rid of this horrible ghost color I've developed." Louis replied, laying down on the towel.

Harry headed into the water and swam around for a bit before coming back to land. He eyed Louis lying on the towel with his eyes closed and smiled. Walking over he got down on his hands and knees then leaned over his husband. When Louis didn't stir Harry's smiled deepened and he shook his head, showering Louis with water that rained down from his hair.

"BLOODY HELL!" Louis yelped, eyes shooting open as the cool droplets hit his skin.

Harry sat back on his hunches, clutching his stomach and laughing. Louis glared at him playful as he sat up. Suddenly Harry found himself lying on his back in the sand with Louis hovering over him, arms pinned down. 

"Lou..." Harry whined as the sand stuck to his body and got all in his hair.

"Yes love?" Louis questioned innocently.

"You got sand all over me." Harry pouted.

"And you got water all over me, I'd say we're even." Louis smiled, inching his face closer to Harry's.

He kissed him slow and tender, successfully making the pout on Harry's lips disappear. Slowly, Louis released Harry's arms in favor of curling his hand around the base of Harry's neck to hold him closer while Harry's came up to grip one of his biceps and the side of his face. When Louis pulled away, Harry's face was blissed out and he smiled.

"How about some lunch, I'm starved." Louis suggested pushing himself up off of Harry then offering a hand to help him up.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Harry responded as his stomach let out a rather loud grumble making both of them laugh.

They walked back into the beach cottage after collecting their things and changed into sand free clothes before heading over to the Balinese dining pavilion where the lunch buffet was being set out. The smells that greeted them had them closing their eyes and just breathing the intoxicating aromas. 

"Hello!" A cheerful male voice greeted them. "Grab a plate and get what you like!"

They opened their eyes to see a middle aged man greeting an approaching couple, he had yet to notice Louis and Harry since they were standing behind him. As they walked closer, the man turned and greeted them the same before walking away, humming to himself. 

Louis grabbed two plates and handed on to Harry before starting to look over their options. The cook behind the buffet questioned if they'd like anything specific prepared and they both immediately asked for hamburgers. The cook smiled and set to work preparing their food while they waited at a nearby table sipping on sweet tea and chatting quietly. Nearby you could hear the crash of the waves against the shore and the occasional bird singing it's song in the trees. 

Fifteen minutes later the cook walked over with two perfectly cooked burgers dressed and ready to eat. They thanked him then dug into the juicy burgers, moaning as the seasonings hit their taste buds. 

After they finished lunch, they walked along the paths cutting across the island that were lined with tropical flowers. 

Harry slipped his hand into Louis' as they walked and Louis smiled at the cool press of Harry's wedding band against his skin. It didn't really seem possible, it honestly felt like he was in a dream. He really couldn't believe that in August he had been in a relationship with a girl he thought he loved only to get married the next month to a boy that he had only ever considered a best friend. From there he had fallen in love with the said boy  and then he had decided this boy was who he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe they were here, now the end of December, married and on their honeymoon. Really though, when he thinks about, he wouldn't want to be here with anybody else.

In the beginning, when they first met, he had known that Harry was special but he only figured they'd be best friends if they kept in contact. Of course once they got put together as a band and then signed with Syco, Louis knew them being friends was destined to be. Falling in love with Harry hadn't ever crossed his mind, but now he's glad he did fall in love with him. Anyone with eyes could see Harry was gorgeous - all long limbs, emerald green eyes, pink bow lips, and chocolate curls - Louis' just glad he was the one that got to claim Harry as his own.  He didn't consider himself gay. No, it was just Harry and as far as he knew, Harry was perfectly okay with being the only man Louis was interested. 

After dinner that evening, Louis and Harry went back to their beach cottage. The sun had set and the only sound was the sound of the gentle waves hitting the shore. The moon shown bright overhead and the stars sparkled in the sky. Instead of going straight into the house, they walked out to the private beach hand in hand. They walked in the sand for a while before turning around and heading back to the house, stopping in front of it to admire the world before them, everything looking like it's glowing under the moon. 

"Everything is so beautiful here." Harry commented as they stood there in the sand.

"Definitely." Louis agreed, looking over and studying the features of his husband.

Harry blushed under Louis steady gaze and turned to face him, leaning forward to nudge his nose against Louis' cheek. He smacked a kiss there only to have Louis grab his neck and pull him into a full on lip lock. Harry whined softly as he felt Louis' hands slide up under his shirt and his tongue prod at his lip. Harry lifted his arms to wrap around Louis' neck and pressed his body up against Louis'. The older lad snaked an arm around Harry's waist under his shirt and ran his hand over the smooth expanse of Harry's back.

"Let's go inside." Harry whispered, pulling away from the kiss.

Louis nodded, took hold of Harry's hand, and led him up to the cottage and inside. As soon as the door was locked, Louis had Harry dressed against the wall, hands gripping the youngers hips tightly and mouth finding his neck. Harry whined softly then moaned as Louis latched onto his sweet spot and began sucking and nipping. His tongue soothed over the new bruise for a moment before his lips rushed to meet Harry's in a searing kiss. 

Their clothes landed on the floor without care as they stripped each other of everything separating them. 

Harry fell back onto the king size bed and Louis crawled over him, pressing his body to Harry's in favor of having every inch of their bodies touching as he kissed Harry's neck and ran his hand down the younger lads arm. 

"Lou..." Harry breathed, grasping Louis' biceps. "Come on Lou, don't tease. Been wanting you..."

"You could have had me all along." Louis smirked against Harry's warm skin.

"Lou..." Harry whined, shifting his hips up to get his point across.

Louis pulled back enough to plant a soft kiss on Harry's lips then moved to grab a bottle of lube out of his duffel bag. Tossing the bottle onto the bed, he climbed back up and settled between Harry's now spread legs. 

With long limbs flanking him, Louis leaned down and pressed his lips to Harry's abs, feeling the touch of the boys hard length against his chest. He blindly grabbed the lube and slicked three of his fingers before working one into Harry. 

The younger lad groaned at the intrusion but pushed back, making more of Louis' single digit disappear inside him. Soon Louis had three fingers thrusting in and out of Harry, his free hand rubbing gentle circles on Harry's outer thigh.

"Lou, Lou come on, please." Harry pleaded as Louis slowly removed his fingers.

"Hush, I've got you baby." Louis responded, moving up to kiss the corner of Harry's mouth.

He pressed into Harry slowly after slicking himself up and Harry keened underneath him, arching his back off the bed and clinging to Louis. Despite Harry's pleas for him to go harder, Louis kept the pace of his thrusts slow, long and deep making both of them tremble. 

"You're so beautiful." Louis commented, pressing his cheek against Harry's. "Can't believe you're all mine."

"Yes." Harry whimpered, grasping Louis' biceps, "All yours, always all yours."

"Feel so good." Louis moved his mouth closer to Harry's ear, leaving biting kisses on his neck as he rocked his hips.

"Wanna be good for you." Harry panted, legs coming around Louis' waist, heels digging into Louis' bum, encouraging him. "Love you so much."

Louis' hips jerked at the words tumbling from Harry's swollen lips. He lifted up enough to look into Harry's green eyes. They were so filled with pleasure and happiness and love, it just made Louis' heart swell. 

"I love you too baby, always." Louis promised and Harry let out a cry of his name as he came.

He clenched around Louis and the older was only able to thrust three more times before spilling into his younger husband. Harry moaned at the feeling of being filled and Louis slowly pulled out a moment later, flopping down next to Harry.

"You were right, it was worth the wait." Louis commented, his heart pounding and body still trembling with the effects of his orgasm.

Harry laughed softly and reached for Louis' hand, pulling it up to his lips to kiss the back of it.

"Definitely." He agreed then looked at Louis' ring finger, "I really love how they turned out, they're perfect." 

"They are. I'm glad we kept the others though." Louis said, thinking of the rings that were now on chains, one for himself and one for Harry.

"Me too, I like those rings as well." Harry laughed then whined as he went to scratch his chest. "I'm all sticky."

Louis chuckled and sat up, "Come on then, let's take a shower."

-*-

They spent two weeks in Copperfield Bay. 

Louis had arranged for a fireworks show to celebrate New Years. He and Harry sat out on the beach in front of the cottage on a large blanket and watched the colorful bursts fill the sky. Harry cuddled into Louis' side and occasionally hid his face when one of the fireworks was really loud. Louis chuckled, kissed his forehead, and cuddled him close - more than happy to have his twenty year old baby pressed against him. 

As one display ended, Louis picked up strawberries that he had gotten from one of the cooks earlier that day and offered one to Harry before eating one himself. Harry eating strawberries was almost obscene the way he stuck his tongue out some and then wrapped his plump lips around the berry. He really can't help but get hard as he watches Harry's lips and his imagination runs wild and free. Harry knows it too. He knows exactly what he's doing when he catches sight of the bulge forming in Louis' sweatpants and subtly drops his hand between Louis' thighs and rests it so, so close to his hard on but not quite there.

It gets Harry what he wants though. The fireworks exploded in the sky announcing the beginning of the New Year. Dipping his head just slightly, Louis captured Harry's lips in a sweet kiss to bring in the New Year. As soon as the fireworks are done though, he's grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back into the cottage and pushing him down on the bed.

And really, Harry has no complaints.

By the end of their stay at Copperfield Bay, they're both say the cottage was broken in. Harry was sore but he relished it. It meant he was owned by the man he'd been pinning after for four years. Louis' hips were a little sore from all the thrusting but he wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. They had thoroughly enjoyed their honeymoon. It had been a welcome break from all the paps and the fans (no matter how much they loved and appreciated their fans). It was nice to be able to get away and just indulge in each other for a while. 

When they returned to London, Louis and Harry made their way through the crowd of people gathered at the airport. Instead of going in the direction of Harry's or Louis' homes, the driver headed off towards Chelsea Harbour. Harry frowned but said nothing and Louis just smiled looking out the window, his hand resting on Harry's leg with Harry's hand on top of his, their fingers laced. Eventually the driver pulled into an underground parking area and Louis got out of the car, grabbing his bags from the trunk as Harry followed suit. Harry recognizes the building but he doesn't have a clue why they're hear.

Louis led the way to the lift, the complex workers greeting them with kind smiles and congratulations. Once in the lift, Louis entered a code and the lift began to move. 

When the doors opened, Louis pushed their stuff out and then hoisted Harry up into his arm so suddenly it made the younger lad yelp in surprise. Louis carried him into the large penthouse and then set him down, the lift doors closing behind them. 

"What's this?" Harry questioned, looking around in awe of the place.

He had looked at this penthouse online but had been holding off on actually purchasing the place.

"Our home silly." Louis chuckled, pulling Harry into his side. "Wouldn't have carried you over the threshold otherwise."

"You... You bought this?" Harry asked as he looked around, everything was even better looking in real life than compared to his computer screen.

"Indeed. Very good observation." Louis answered, eyes looked onto Harry to see his reaction.

"This is insane... it's even more beautiful than online." Harry commented, sliding away from Louis' side and taking in the place.

The penthouse was roughly four thousand square feet with a large balcony overlooking the Thames River and the London skyline. All of the floors were done in a light brown wood with dark chocolate colored furniture. The kitchen consisted of dark mahogany brown cabinets and quartz counters. There were three bedrooms, a master and two guest rooms both of which were large. The master bedroom was very simple, done with plush cream carpet with a dark wood modern bed frame with a super comfortable looking mattress on top, unmade.

"Guess mum never found a comforter." Louis commented earning Harry's attention.

"How long have you had this place and not told me about it?" Harry questioned.

"Like a month I think." Louis shrugged, running his finger over the bed frame.

Harry smiled and shook his head, continuing on to the master bathroom. It was very different from the bedroom. Where the bedroom had been bright with daylight, the bathroom was dark. The floors were done in a deep slate grey color while the walls were black and the ceiling was white. Most of the tile in the bathroom was black except the section of dark blue glass tiles in the shower. The tub was white inside but had black surrounding it. It felt deep and moody in the rather large space. Harry probably wouldn't have picked it all out had he been the one designing the space, but he found himself loving it.

"What do you think?" Louis questioned once they were back out in the living room.

"I think it's perfect and I'm going to be really happy living here with you." Harry smiled, reaching for Louis' hand. "And I hope you'll be happy living with me."

"Of course I will baby." Louis stated softly, pulling Harry close, releasing his hand in favor of wrapping an arm around his slender waist. "I'm the harder one to live with after all... I never clean up remember? Never make my bed..."

Harry chuckled, "Well it's our bed now, not just yours... though you'll still probably be the last one up and in that case you should make the bed. You know, happy wife - happy life and all that jazz."

"Well now what if I wanted to be the wife?" Louis teased and Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Did you suddenly learn to cook and didn't tell me?" Harry questioned, his voice playful. "And clean?" he leaned in a little closer to Louis and smirked, "Or bottom."

Louis' breath hitched in his throat at how close Harry was and his words. 

"No." Louis managed and Harry pulled away with a grin. 

"Then you're definitely not the 'wife' in this relationship." And with that Harry walked over to their luggage.

The fact that there had been a washer and dryer in the cottage was a blessing because now he didn't have to spend a bunch of time doing laundry. Instead they each had a few things that needed to be cleaned, but the rest was ready to be put away in their new closet.

"The lads and our families said they'd help us move out of our flats." Louis informed Harry as they put away their clothes. 

"Good, less work for us." Harry responded, hanging the last shirt from his suitcase in the closet.

Later on once the sun was sinking in the sky, Louis ordered some Chinese takeout and once it was delivered they sat out on the balcony talking, eating, and listening to the noise of the still busy city below them. 

With their takeout boxes set aside, Louis opened his arms from his spot on the lounger, silently asking Harry to come cuddle. The younger lad went easily and settled into Louis' side, breathing in the smell of his cologne and what could only be described as Louis. He draped his arm over Louis' stomach, his other arm going over his own stomach and his fingers tangling with Louis' on his side. They sat there for a while, cuddled close, and looking up at the star filled sky. Eventually they carried in their food boxes and drinks and headed to their bedroom. They don't make it to the bathroom for showers, instead they found themselves falling onto their large bed - clothes not coming off fast enough. Louis made love to Harry for the very first time in their new home. Both of them crying out the others name as they reached their highs.

Once they had caught their breaths they headed into the bathroom to shower before tumbling back into bed. Harry immediately tried to make himself small and fit against Louis' chest like he'd been doing ever since they started sharing a bed. He'll eventually end up spread out on his back with Louis curling around him the best he can or he'll end up stretched out on his side and sleeping on Louis' chest.

"Back to work in a few days." Louis commented once they were all settled in bed.

"I know." Harry murmured in reply. "I'm ready to get back in the studio though, ready to make another music video."

"Me too, love getting to spend the whole day with you guys making complete idiots of ourselves." Louis agreed, pulling the covers up higher around them. "Guess they'll have to get used to there being two Tomlinson's on stage now."

"Yeah." Harry chuckled. "Harry Tomlinson, it sounds good though - don't think they'll have a problem with it."

Both of them laughed then let out content sighs.

"Pancakes in the morning?" Harry questioned as his eyes drooped.

"Sounds delicious" Louis replied, rubbing Harry's side.

"M'k." Harry hummed tilting his head up. "I love you."

"I love you too darling." Louis stated as he dipped his head down to give Harry a goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams my love."

And with that both of them drifted off to sleep with smiles on their lips, wedding bands on their fingers, and their iHeart You rings on chains placed on their nightstands for safe keeping while they slept. They both agreed without a doubt, getting married in Vegas had been the best mistake they ever made. Harry got his man and Louis fell in love for real... what more could they ever ask for?


End file.
